Falling For You
by divasinTRAINING
Summary: Four people with the best of a relationship-could this all be ruined by one new studenet at McMahon High? Randy cheats on Candice, John's in love with Maria, 2 best friends fighting over the bad guy, how could it get any worse? Oh yeah, it just did.


**Hey people! This little story right here is called "Falling for You," written by thee wonderful CHELSEY and THALiA! This is our first story together so be nice and no flames, PLEASE! BTW; check out Chelsey's other fanfic account called dazzled-yet. Kays, so here we go!**

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Falling For you**

**The New Kid**

_**Chelsey's Chap**_

Maria sighed as she opened her locker, placing her books inside. It was a Monday morning, and, like all other Monday mornings, she was bored. If only the weekend could've lasted at least a day longer . . .

Maybe her morning mood would've lightened up a bit if only her best friend, Candice Michelle, was present. But no, Candice was at home with a high fever, and was probably going to miss a good three days of school.

Lucky bitch.

Maria wandered through the hall ways of McMahon High, completely lost without her candi-coated friend by her side. She suddenly found herself walking toward the library, although she hated reading. _Well, might as well._ She thought to herself. She entered the library and then the sound of students chit-chattering and mingling was replaced with the silence of kids reading text books and doing home work. _Oh, _she thought silently. _So this is where all the nerds escape to during lunch._ On the back of the wall, was a poster with a book opened wide with an apple on top of it. In golden lettering, it said, "_Silence is golden._"

She sighed as se approached an empty table. She took out her diary and placed it before her, taking out a pen as well. She opened up to a blank page and began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm at school and in the library. Yep, the library, I can't believe it either. I wouldn't be here if Candice was here, though. But she's sick. __ V. disappointed. We were supposed to go for a shopping trip after school today, but I guess not any more . . . I'll have to visit her when school's over. Okay, diary, got to go and find someone to talk to, 4 I am looking like a MAJOR loner/lozer! _

_-yours truly, Maria_

She closed her diary, and, with a content sigh, and put it away. She stood up to leave the library when she suddenly bumped into someone, dropping her bag. "Oopsies." She muttered, bending down to retrieve her bag. But when she bent down, the guy she bumped into also bent down to pick up the bag. Their eyes met and they slowly stood up straight, eyes never leaving each other.

His style was odd, different from everyone else's. Instead of the common old Hollister top and skinny jeans, this guy was wearing baggy, camouflage pants, with military boots, an old white tank top, and - to top it all off - he had purple hair.

The man gave her a polite smile, and with a Southern accent, he said, "I think this is yours." And handed her the zebra hand bag.

She smiled and placed it around her shoulder. "Thanks."

They stood staring at each other with a slight smile, before Purple-Haired stuck his hand out and said, "Hi, I'm Jeff. I'm new."

She gladly took his hand and shook it firmly. "Hi, I'm Maria. Welcome to the school."

"Thanks, Maria."

"Call me Ria, if you'd like." She smiled.

"Okay." He said, returning the smile. "Ria, nice to meet you." Before another word could be said, the bell rung and they had to head off to their first class. "well, see you around, Ria." He said, and within a second, the two parted ways.

While walking to her class, Maria couldn't help but think of her newly founded friend. _Jeff._ _What a cute name._ Maria thought, the smile still stuck on her face.

"Ria!" She heard a familiar voice call. She turned to find a friendly John Cena behind her. "Hey, Ri how was your morning?" He asked casually.

"Colorful." She stated simply, giving him a small smile. He stared at her questioningly. She simply shrugged and continued to think of the rainbow haired man.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Third period: Boring as Hell.

It was Maria's most dreaded class of the day, Math. Seriously, what is the point of all those numbers? No point, no point at all.

As she entered the class room she was surprised to see a familiar face sitting next to her desk.

She quickly walked toward her desk, and Jeff looked up at her with a smile.

"Fancy meeting you here." He said with a teasing smile. She giggled and took the seat next to him, and with that, the class begun.

Fifteen minutes into the lesson and Maria was already doodling in her note book. She almost jumped out of her seat when a piece of paper was thrown on her desk. She looked from the direction where the note came from, but Jeff refused to look at her; he was staring at the teacher's lesson.

She opened the note, and, in scrawly hand writing, it read:

_Is it just me, or are the arm pits of Mr. Allen's shirt dripping with sweat?_

She quickly took a glance up, and, sure enough, their math teacher was pooling in sweat, despite the cold weather outside. She silently giggled, and retrieved her pencil, writing onto the note:

_Ew. Now that you've pointed I tout to me, I can't stop _staring_! It's so disgusting . . . _

She threw the note back at him and a small smile appeared on his face when her saw what she wrote.

_And I think he just spit into Torrie's eye._

The red head giggled.

_Ugh, math teachers these days. Always teaching us pointless things_

The two continued to pass the notes back and forth to each other, smiling, laughing, and giggling at everything the other said; that is until Mr. Allen walked down their aisle and retrieved the notes from them. One look at what they had said, and they had detention for one whole week. Teachers just love to see their students squirm.

Behind Mr. Allen's back, Jeff stuck the finger at him, causing the whole class to laugh. Maria, who just a minute ago was mad about detention, suddenly began to get a feeling that maybe it was a good idea after all, as long as she got to spend time with the silly rainbow haired friend.

**x-x-x-x-x**

At lunch, Maria and Jeff walked into the cafeteria together, laughing, smiling, giggling. It was as if they were best friends their whole life. The duo approached Maria's usual lunch table, containing John Cena, Mickie James, Randy Orton, Eve Torres, Matt Hardy, Torrie Wilson, and Chris Jericho.

"Guys, this is Jeff! Jeff this is . . . the guys!" She giggled. They all greeted one another, and in minutes, they were great friends. Maria was seated between John and Jeff, and suddenly, she began to feel a bit awkward.

"Ria, did Candice come today?" Randy asked.

Randy was Candice's boy friend of 6 months. The two were perfect for each other.

"No, she's sick at home."

"Oh, okay." Then Randy got up without a word and left cafeteria.

"Is he okay?" asked Jeff nervously.

She smiled. "Yeah, just being his usual mysterious self." He returned the smile.

From the back, Maria could feel John's glares pierce through her back. What was up with him?

She turned toward her friend, and he shifted his gaze; he was now staring out the window. "John?"

He turned his head and gave her a shaky smile. "Yeah, Ri?"

"What's up? You look sorta . . . annoyed." She said.

He sighed and turned away again. "I . . . got to go." And he got up and left.

Maria instantly knew something was wrong with her friend, so she got up and followed him out the doors and into the cold December air.

"John!" She said, trying to catch up to his fast pace. "John!"

He sharply turned around, so sudden that it caused Maria to bump into him. "What?"

Sort of shocked by his cold voice, she looked up at him and with a frown, said, "What was up with that back there?"

"With what?!"

"With you, acting like such . . . such a . . . "Actually, Maria really couldn't explain how he was acting. "You weren't acting like your usual self."

He shrugged and roughly stuck his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "Who knows, Maria? Maybe I'm not always the happiest person around! Maybe I have my good and my bad days! Maybe I'm just mad and I really didn't want to be bothered?! Ever thought of that?!" He shouted at her, causing her to stagger back in surprise.

She suddenly began to glare him. "Well, whatever the hell is wrong with you, you really shouldn't be taking it out on your friends! It's not like we ever did anything to you for your fricking bitter mood!" She snapped back, turning to return to the cafeteria.

But John - who instantly regretted what he had said - took her hand and pulled her back into a hug. He sighed into her hair and said, "Sorry, Maria. I guess. . . I guess I'm just getting a bad vibe from that guy."

She looked up at him, with a confused expression. "Who? Jeff?" He sighed and nodded. "What's wrong with Jeff?" She was absolutely confused. Jeff was such a sweet nice guy . . . how could John not get along with the guy - and not even getting to know him first! Talk about judging a book by its cover.

"Have you seen him lately?" Said John, shaking his head at the thought.

She instantly pulled away from his embrace, pushing his chest away violently. She shook her head. "John, what the hell's wrong with you?!"

"I just don't like Jeff."

"You haven't even met him!" She snapped, giving him a death glare. She shook her head and began to walk back to the cafeteria. "I don't know who you are or what the hell you've done to my best friend, but I am _not _liking the new John Cena!" And with that being said, she stormed off, leaving a saddened John Cena in the dust.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Candice Michelle sighed wearily as she stared out the window. It was raining. Even though she was tucked nicely in two pairs of blankets, Candice was still shivering. She sighed and stared at the door to her bedroom willingly. _Why didn't Maria come yet?_

Five minutes later, the door burst open and appeared a very apologetic Maria. Candice folded her arms and pretended to be angry.

"Candi . . ." Said Maria, edging toward the end of Candice's bed. Candice turned her head and looked away, glaring at the wall, but really inside, she was giggling like crazy. Maria sighed. "I'm sorry, Candi. It's just, I met this guy at school today . . ." No that caught the girl's attention. She quickly turned towards her friend, urging her to say more. "Well, we got detention, and then _after_ that, we went to Starbucks for a drink and then . . . I guess I just got too caught up in the moment." She sighed. "Forgive me, Candi?"

Candice giggled like a little school girl. "Apology accepted." Maria grinned, satisfied. "So, tell me about this new guy. What's his name? What does he look like? Is he a good kisser?" She urged.

Maria giggled back. "Candi, you expect to think that I already kissed the guy?" Candice gave her a knowing look that Maria gave in to. "On a scale of 1-10, I give him a million!" She collapsed onto the bed, dreamily sighing.

Candice laughed and sat straight up, crossing her legs in the process. "'Bout time you found someone suitable, I was just about to hook you up on a blind date!"

Maria flopped on her tummy, staring at her friend with a raised eyebrow. "With exactly who?"

"Evan Bourne. I could see he has a thing for you." Candice said, smiling fully. "Change of subject, though. What was dream boy's name?"

"Jeff." Maria smiled.

"Congrats, Ria, you finally found your prince charming!" She clapped her hands happily. "Which, speaking of prince charmings, it's time I talk to mine!"

Maria got up from the bed, the smile still on her face, and told Candice, "Okay, I'll leave you love birds alone." And closed the door on her way out.

Candice took out her cell phone, smiling slightly. She dialed his phone number (memorized by heart) and pressed the green button.

Five seconds later, a female voice answered, "Hello?"

Candice, surprised of who answered the phone, said, "Um, is Randy there?"

There was a pause on the other end of the phone when she responded, "Who's this?"

"Candice. . . "

A few seconds later: "_If you'd like to make a call, please hang up and try again._"

With shaky hands, Candice hung up her phone and placed it on her bed side table, a million thoughts roaming her mind. _Did I dial the wrong number? Who the hell was that on the phone? Is Randy cheating on me?_

She shook her head from that last thought, placing her hands underneath her thighs to prevent them from trembling.

_Whatever the Hell was happening, Candice didn't like._

_Didn't like it at all._

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Kay, review to keep story thriving! **


End file.
